


【堂良】礼物

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Series: 【DYS】PWP合集 [7]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 小车车，没头没尾就是搞了一发。祝城老师生日快乐！！！





	【堂良】礼物

孟哥，你喜欢什么？

周九良问出这句话的时候，正是事后大好的贤者时光。两人躺在周九良房间的小床上，一身湿粘，拿纸巾草草抹了几下就又倒床上，你牵着我手，我枕着你肩，挨挨蹭蹭的，时不时交换一个吻。

如果周九良能叼上一根事后烟，这句话都不会被问出来。

最后一根烟已经在刚才的亲密中被他们霍霍了。周九良回味着刚才的春色，那个漂亮的二傻子一边抽烟一边操进来的样子是真他妈的好看，一口烟从他的嘴里渡进自己嘴里，就好像挂了蜜一样甜，让他忍不住全吞进肺里，过个三五秒钟，才随着忍不住的呻吟声喷出来，像是被操得烧着了似的。

孟鹤堂平时不好抽烟，也不乐意他抽烟，这时候倒是一口一口地喂的勤，下面找准了他的敏感点，慢慢地顶着那块儿做水磨工夫，等到这一根烟烧到了尽头，他才往深处用力插了进去，一手按在周九良射过一回又挺起来的物件上，一边俯下身子去够床头的烟灰缸。

肠子里头让孟鹤堂捅得发疼，前面的小兄弟又让他按得难受，周九良咬着牙叫了一声，拢在他后背上的双手倏然收紧，陷进了结实的肌肉群里：“操……你他妈轻点。”

弹三弦的手劲儿奇大。孟鹤堂也疼得嘶了一声，皱起眉头，伸手穿过周九良的膝弯，把他的腿架在肩膀上，重新俯身压下去，就像要把人折成两半似的。周九良柔韧性着实不好，这一下，腰上完全悬空，他像是让人从喉咙底下操出一声尖叫，本能地收紧了后穴，但早被操开操熟了的身体根本阻挡不了这位常来常往的熟客，只能让他更清晰地感觉到那根粗硬东西，甚至连上头的血管脉络都能被肠壁描绘出来。

孟鹤堂得了便宜，也舒服地呻吟起来，下面像打桩机似的，一下一下操到最深处，双球撞在臀瓣软肉上的啪啪声一刻不停，嘴上还要贱贱地说荤话。他俯身舔着身下人被咬出齿痕的嘴唇，故意塌下腰，用小腹蹭着周九良流着水的阴茎，呢喃道，航航，床上可不兴撒谎的，你就喜欢孟哥使劲操你，对不对？

不对，你他妈畜生，疼。周九良抓着孟鹤堂的手臂，脑子里骂着，一张嘴却发出呜咽声，身上也不听使唤，前面像失禁了一样，每次那根烫人的肉棍捅进来的时候，顶端就涌出一股清液。他想要伸手下去抚慰自己，却被强硬地打开了，孟鹤堂的动作越来越快，直到他尖叫着射出来，穴口不规律地收缩颤抖，孟鹤堂才终于也闷哼一声，放开了他的腿，最后慢慢地抽插了几下，就趴在他身上不动了。

爽过之后大家又恢复了宽仁慈爱的面貌，床上那点逞勇斗狠自不会再提。周九良摸着空烟盒，舔舔嘴唇，忽然想到半个月之后就是孟鹤堂的生日，又顺着想到，是不是该买点什么表示表示。毕竟孟鹤堂刚当了队长，这个生日兴许该好好过一过。

想到这儿周九良有一瞬间的别扭。好像自己和孟鹤堂之间不该有这些虚礼客套。他们不需要仪式或仪式感，因为他们本就做的是不可见光的事儿。他可以在任何一个时候给孟鹤堂买东西，但不是生日礼物。至少不会让旁人知道这件礼物的存在。

而后他才意识到，自己并不记得孟鹤堂有什么爱好或者兴趣，也就不知道该怎么送一件合适的礼物。

如果是平时，周九良会坐在角落里冥思苦想，最后悄悄找到一个解决方案，好坏都无所谓，横竖孟鹤堂只会说好。但在高潮的欣快感中他也昏了头，想到了便开口发问：你喜欢什么？

“嗯？”孟鹤堂枕在周九良的胳膊上，回了神，慢悠悠地说道：“干嘛问这个？你要送我东西啊？”

一猜就准。但周九良早是装B老手，哪怕让人当面揭穿也能面不改色，就算睁眼说瞎话也由不得人不信：“那不能。我就随便问问，不爱说拉倒。”

孟鹤堂就笑吟吟地看他，像一只老狐狸，玩着周九良的手指头，还是那么慢悠悠地开口：“我喜欢呐，钓鱼骑马揉核桃，这你都知道啊。”

这是人于老师的爱好。周九良叹了口气，正要岔开话题，孟鹤堂撑起身子，瞧着他说道：“……我喜欢你啊。”

语带三分缱绻，双眼皮大眼睛直盯着人看，再怎么看也没有一丝谎言的痕迹。

周九良皱了皱鼻子。他的喜欢未必不真，可实在没什么特别的。孟鹤堂看着墙后兀自盛开的一束野花，或许都比看人心里的喜欢多。周九良抽回手，在潮乎乎的床单上抹了两把，不耐烦道：“这话别冲我，回家跟我嫂子说去。”

孟鹤堂又笑，好像高潮之后总有那么会儿人心里会生出几分莫名地欢喜。他的手空出来，就去捏周九良身上的软肉，一边捏一边说，航航是醋了啊，你嫂子都不醋，你醋什么呢。

操，真几把没劲。周九良做口型骂了一句，拍开孟鹤堂的手，翻身下床去洗澡。每到这时候他就特别烦孟鹤堂，烦的要死。他要是真傻真浅薄，周九良也没什么话说。关键是，孟鹤堂分明知道周九良是什么意思，还拿这话膈应人，就他妈混蛋。

周九良从浴室走出来的时候，孟鹤堂已经贴心地拿了条干爽的床单出来，因为没人在另一边帮忙抻着，正光着腚撅在床上，把床单铺平。听见浴室门响，孟鹤堂手里没停，只是回头看一眼他，又开始念念叨叨：“你这个床上也太乱了，咋还有烟头呢，也不怕把自己燎了。”

周九良含糊地嗯了一声，其实脑子里早是嗡嗡一片。血冲到下头的速度太快，他盯着孟鹤堂一张一合的柔软唇瓣，他纤细的腰修长的腿，还有高高翘起的圆润臀瓣，着了魔似的走过去，一步，两步，三步，完全硬了，甚至还跳了两下。

“你还真有精神。”

孟鹤堂故意没直起身子，反而压低了腰，慢慢地向后退到床沿，先伸直一条腿，踩在地上，然后是另一条腿，这才站直了看着周九良，像个勾人心魂的玉兔精。周九良伸手去捉，那妖精就笑着推他，说别闹了，我先洗澡去。

周九良也就放他走。半是因为虽然他身体还能再战八百回合，可是心里的贤者时间还没过，半是因为他这小窝里实在没有第三条床单可以换。他躺在干爽的床单上刷手机，一边迷迷糊糊地又想起之前问的问题。脑子里整理陈年往事，他咂了咂嘴，觉得孟鹤堂实在是个没劲透了的人，像是一个空壳子，里面灌的是红尘万丈世态炎凉，装成个活泼泼的人。周九良想自己可能也是这灌进去的红尘的一部分，换个小孩做他的搭档一做就是六七年，兴许孟鹤堂也能一样干，对他说一样的话。他也不必再去想送什么礼物能讨孟鹤堂的欢心，他大概什么都喜欢，也都没那么喜欢。

所以等孟鹤堂也躺在床上的时候，周九良就凑上去抱他，贴在他的胸口听他的心跳。他想这人是暖的，也有一颗心，更别说长得还好看，可一天天过得是真没劲，他都觉得亏得慌。孟鹤堂也不嫌他腻歪，揉着他的卷毛打了个哈欠，说眯会儿吧，晚上还得演出呢。

周九良也跟着打了个哈欠，一句话在舌根子上绕，听着也不老清楚的。他说孟哥，你要是能活得像个人似的，那该多好。

-END-


End file.
